Oh Passionet force
by Nathoron Ehud Nertrender
Summary: Obidala. Shortly before Qui-gon and Obi went to Nabo an ancient oder in favor of romance for force users was discovered. This new traning greatly effected how Obi felt for Padme. Now that they are married Obi lookes back. I like Reviews alot!
1. intro I luv u

What if Passion and love was a strong part of the Jedi thought. Well then the Star Wars universe. this story is a major Obi/Padmie story. As well as Qui-gon and Anikian's Mom. and some other Jedie fall in love too.

Obi sat in bed. his back leaning against the backboard. His wife, Padme, snuggled up to his chest. she noticed he seemed to be thinking of something.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Padme asked as she played with his left hand.

Obi lovingly stroked his wife's beautiful long thick braids, " I was just thinking of how our life together came to be."

Padme looked up at her husband with her playful little smile, "Ya mean like when we first met?"

Obi wrapped his arm around his wife, "No, well, I think of that often but meeting you would have meant nothing if it were not for the strange discovery made by my master and the council.

"You see passion had been considered to be of the dark side. Then one day Qui-Gon saw something that was to entirely revolutionize Jedi thought...

Okay that's the intro. Tell me what you think I don't got all this plotted out (Okay I don't even know the setting for this intro other then the Kenobi bedroom after they got married) so I would love to hear from the readers. You guys rock!


	2. Force?

Thanks to CrystalKenobi for reviewing Chap. 1. I am hoping to receive More reviews soon please.

Disclaim: I don't own Star Wars. Lucas Films can have this story if they want

Obi followed his Master into the Cantina. The music blared and errie lights glowed. Obi didn't like these dirty stinky places, but then again neither did Qui-Gon. They were here on mission from Master Yoda. There had been some strange sightings here. And these sightings were strange for a Cantina!

As they wandered through Obi felt the strangest disturbance in the force he had ever even thought possible. he felt light headed and sick to his stomach. and yet, he felt better then he ever had before. He also felt an awesome wave of emotions rush over him. It seemed to him that Qui-gon felt this as well.

Suddenly A massive brawl seemed to materialize in a far corner. Then as soon as it had started it ended. No, there were still female warriors glaring at each other, standing on opposite tables.

One wore a dark deep Blue green hooded cloak. Her hood was down, her long black flowed down her back. A single braid hung down on the side of her face. Her face appeared young and beautiful. her eyes were green-silver. Her lips: the purist red. Her skin: the fairest white. Her eyes were green-silver. Her lips: the purist red. Her skin: the fairest white. She held a gray, long, slender staff pointing at the other.

The other seemed to have been identical to the first except for how she dressed herself. Her cloak was black with gold and red detailing. She had her hood up, but her hair seemed exquisitely braided. She wore thick makeup. Large and over orient necklaces, bracelets, ear rings, rings, and other such jewelry hung from her. Her blade was most exotic.

The first spoke harshly through clenched teeth, "You dishonor The Flendrail, Kelerochetda! I shalt liken thee to a sith."

"Ehhrereh," Growled Kelerochetda, "Sith are with out art or culture. Without passion and love. I have come to save the galaxy from there blandness. And own lack of feeling. Do not get in my way, Telmarie."

"Other choice I have not," Telmarie stood firm. Her staff ready in hand.

"Then die!" Kelerochetda shot a flame blast from her sword. A hole opened up in Telmarie's midsection letting the blast pass through.

This was just the start of this strange battle...

SO whatja think. Please let me know.


	3. Yoda knows her?

Qui-gon and Obi-wan watched Kelerochetda and Telmarie Fight using some of the strangest uses of the force yet either jedi have seen.

Then in the midst of the fight Telmarie aimed her hand at the jedi and moved her fingers in a rather strange way. Obi-wan started to feel the oddest feelin' of the force overcome him. He felt faint, the Cantina around him seemed to fade away. he started seeing strange swirls of color around him. Then he found he and Qui-gon standing before the head council. Or rather shaking uncontrollably.

"Shocked we are," stated master Yoda.

"What has happened here?" Mace questioned.

"hmmm what indeed," Yoda pondered.

"Stop with the sage act!" These words came from the suddenly materialized figure know to Obi and Qui as Telmarie.

"Telmarie!" Okay, so Yoda seemed to know her as well.

"You remember me still. Then why have you not instructed them in our ways. At least in shielding," Telmarie glared at Yoda as she sauntered in the master's direction.

"Your own code forbids you from using your powers on a regular light jedi not trained in shielding. Why have you used teleportation!" Yoda seemed almost outraged.

"Have you forgotten the overrules? When a regular Jedi is in danger of a dark Flendrail using their powers on them then a good Flendrail has the obligation to intervene with his or hers own powers," Telmarie punctuated this by placing her hands on her hips.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, well, if the dark Flendrail are here does this mean your prophecy is to be fulfilled?" Yoda seemed to be in concern.

"I was but eleven at the time that I had my strange dream, so total belief in it was a bit challenging for me as I got older but I see it slowly unfolding daily now. I feel at last compelled to request for you to become involved in the prophecy."

"Want us to teach our jedi Your ways you do. Hmmmmmmmm?

"Only those who pass the test. And of course these two for they have been exposed."

Finally Obi worked up to speak, "I am rather confused."

"I would assume so," Telmarie's voice sounded sweetly, "Well you must remain so for a little longer for right now I desire to speak with the council alone."

Yoda nodded and all but Telmarie and the high council left.

There chap three Thanks to all that have reviewed. It was those reviews that obliged me to write further instead of giving up. Though I couldn't have posed any sooner due to me being on vacation. And well it might be a little while longer till the next due to school happening' tomorrow. Please Review


End file.
